Long-term goals: 1. To expand my knowledge and ability to conduct independent research in the psychology of aging. 2. To better understand how factors such as trauma and posttraumatic stress disorder (PTSD) affect later psychosocial development and functioning. 3. To conduct an independent interdisciplinary research program on the psychology of aging that integrates methods from neuropsychology, molecular genetics, and neuroimaging. Specific Aims: 1. To explore genetic and environmental influences on marital outcomes; specifically we will assess the influences of genetic factors, the family environment, and the non-shared environment on whether an individual ever marries and whether an individual ever divorces. 2. To examine the nature of the relationships among marital status and marital adjustment in middle age and exposure to combat trauma and the development of PTSD during young adulthood. 3. To investigate if forgiveness, as part of post-war adaptations, moderates the relationship between exposure to severe combat trauma, PTSD, and marital outcome.